Unmasked
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: I noticed that their was not many Kavin stories on here so I made one. Kacey have a secret admirer but when the big masquerade dance is here he will be revealed. Yeah I suck at summeries.


**I noticed there are not a lot of Kavin stories around here, well there`s one more. Also I don`t own H2R or the song.**

**Kacey`s pov**

"Guys, guys, guy!" I yelled rushing into the bandroom.

"Kacey, Kacey, Kacey!" Stevie mocked as I rolled my eyes.

"Going to tell us the news before we get bored?" Zander suggested and I took a deep breath in because it is hard work running from Mrs. Miller`s class room to here.

"Ok right." I started and they pay their attention to me and I continued. "The school is having a masquerade ball this Friday night." I squealed.

"Kacey, I`m excited too but I`m way too cool to squeal." Kevin said rubbing his chine.

"That`s great we could perform our new song Zander and I wrote." Stevie said as Kevin squealed and we all stared at him.

"Too cool to squeal huh?" Nelson asked as our the bell ranged signaling us for fourth period.

I begin to leave when Kevin called. "Hey Kacey!"

"Yeah?" I asked stopping to turn to him.

"Um well I just wanted to um say I um love your hair." He said and I raised my eyebrow at him and nodded confusedly.

"Thanks." I said before leaving and I could hear a slapping sound.

**[After School at Band Practice]**

"I am poof." I said as we all plopped down on the couch.

"Poof?" Stevie questioning my wording.

"It`s a word." I defended.

"So, who are you taking to the dance." Nelson coughed out and continued. "Well thanks for asking guys and also to answer your question…"

"Which no one asked." Zander interrupted.

"Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted." He started over as Zander raised his hands in 'surrender' and continued. "I am taking the blond goddess to the dance." He finished dreamingly.

"Way to good Nelly." Stevie congratulated him.

"What about you too?" I asked Stevie and Zander.

"Well…." Stevie dragged off looking away from my glace so was Zander who was awkwardly whistling.

"Awkward." Nelson coughed out.

My eyes widen and my mouth drop to the ground. "You two are going with each other aren't you?" I jumped from the couch.

"Yeah." Zander said finally looking at me.

"SO when was this?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well…." Stevie started.

**[Flashback]**

**Stevie`s pov**

I was walking to my locker during sixth period to get my history book when a pink sticky note was on my locker door.

_Look behind you –Zander_

I had a confused look on my face until I turned around to see Zander carrying 3 dozen roses in his hand and a small pack of chocolates in the other with a nervous smile.

"Aw Z, this is so sweet." I said running up to hug him.

"Well to make this perfect will you go to the ball with me?" He asked.

I was shocked to hear this from my best friend but after a minute of not responding his nerves but yet confident smile turned into a sad frown.

"I understand if you don`t want to go to the ball with me." He said holding his head down and began to walk away.

"Wait Zander, I will go to the ball with you.' I said which made him turn around smiling from ear to ear.

"You think this could work on marriage proposal?" He asked.

"Don`t push it pretty boy."

**[End of Flashback]**

"Aw." I said putting my hand over my heart. I then noticed that Kevin was sitting there awfully quiet.

"What`s wrong Kev?" I asked and he looked up at me and put on a fake smile.

"Oh nothing. Would you look at the time I have to go…Beat box somewhere." He said grabbing his bookbag and rushed out the door before one of us could say something.

"Could you say weird?" Zander asked as the rest of us nod our head in agreement.

"Weird.' Nelson coughed out.

**[Time Skipped]**

"Bye guys." Zander said as him and Stevie left with their fingers intersected with each others.

"Yeah I got to go too, my mom will freak and call the fire department again thinking I`m stuck in a tree." Nelson said as I laughed.

"I gotta go too but I need to get something's." I said and he left. I grabbed my bag and my nootbook but I noticed that there was a blue sticky note on it.

_I`ve had a mager crush on you but never had the guts so here I am writing it on a note. Don`t worry you`ll get to see me at the ball. –Heart beater._

I stared blankly at the note and shook my head as I scanned the note over. I couldn`t help but say "My heart beater."

**[The Next Day]**

"Pistt, Stevie.' I whispered trying to get her attention from behind a plastic plant.

"Um Steves, you might want to go see what Kacey wants." I heard Zander say and at last Stevie got up from the table and walked over to me.

"What can I do you for plant?" She asked obviously annoyed.

"Not funny but look." I said passing her the note as she read it I looked around to see if anyone saw.

"Who send this?"

"Oh if I knew would I be hiding behide a plant." I whispered harshly.

"Snappy plant." She said before beginning to walk away.

"No Stevie, I`m sorry." I apologized.

"Ok so who do you think send the note?"

"I don`t know maybe someone who plays drums I guess." I shrugged.

"Oh doesn't Dean whatever his last name is guy plays drums." She said and my eyes widen and I started doing a happy dance which got weird stares from people.

"Nothing to see here people keep moving." Stevie hissed.

"Great now all I need to do is find him." I said and I spotted him in the lunch line.

"Hey Dean!" I called out and he seemed to notice me.

"What`s up Kacey?" He asked and I shrugged trying to keep my cool.

"Oh nothing. Hey did you happen to leave me this on my notebook?" I asked and he looked at me like I was craze.

"Sorry but I never saw that note."

"What do you mean you never saw this note before?!" I said and now the whole lunch room was quiet and staring at me.

"Please don`t make a scene." He begged but I couldn`t help but make a scene.

"No you had to be the one-" I started but I was dragged off by someone but I was too busy kicking and screaming to notice.

"Kacey calm down." Zander said as him and the crew arrived in the bandroom.

"Dang women, you blew my ear drums out." Kevin said rubbing his ear.

"When did we get here?" I asked.

"Well while you were busy having you humongous freak out we dragged you here." Stevie explained.

"Well thanks." I said looking disappointed.

"What`s wrong?" Nelson asked with concern in his voice.

"I been wasting my time trying to find this mystery of a guy I don`t have a date for tomorrows ball." I explained.

"Go single." Stevie suggested.

"Yeah, show this school that Kacey Simon is single and ready to mingle." Nelson said shimming.

"Yeah, you`re right, thanks."

**[The Masquerade ball]**

I showed up to the dance wearing a long tile color dress that were at my down to my shoulders and the bottom of the dress black with blue ruffles on the side and my mask was tile and a handle while there was black trimming on it and blue feathers on the side. I found Stevie wearing a purple dress that had the top sparkly and the bottom had ruffles and in the front of the dress it cut to her knees while in the back it stopped to her ankles and it had bits of blue on the ruffles and her mask was purple with blue trimming on the side and also had blue and purple feathers sticking from the top.

"You look great S." I complimented.

"You too." She said back.

"So still think this dances are stupid?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes but it haves it perks."

"Hello ladies." Nelson said wearing a tux with grace hands together. Grace was wearing a blue floral pattern and gold sequence and dress that the top half of her top was sparkly and her mask was blue with gold jewels on it.

"Hi Nelly." Stevie said.

"Hey Nelson." I greeted.

"Your punch my lady." I heard Zander said holding red punch and giving it to Stevie crinkled her nose.

"Thanks Z."

"Hey have anyone seen Kevin?" I asked.

"Yeah he`s right there." Grace said pointing to the dj booth. I started to walk over there but the announcer had to pick that time to call us up there.

"Hi I`m Kacey Simon and on main guitar is Zander Robbins also we have on bass is Stevie Baskara and on piano is Nelson Baxter and last but not least on drums is Kevin Reed.

"**First of all... yeah  
Might wanna go find a girl that you can impress  
See I ain't the one that you should fall for  
Let me warn you before you fall into depression  
I stay in new Louis shoes  
with the Trues  
Too exclusive  
Revenue through the roof  
Don't take this wrong  
I ain't being rude  
You honestly ain't that dude that I can give my heart to**

**Look but don't touch**  
**Your game is not enough**  
**If you wanna roll with me boy step it up**  
**I ain't the average girl**  
**You better back on up**  
**You better back on up**

**Ayy Ms. Limited Edition (Limited Edition)**  
**And you ain't gettin none of my attention**  
**Ah, playa just listen**  
**Limited Edition**  
**Come on (edition) Come on (edition) Come on**

**Don't tell me I'm the "one"**  
**Treat me like the "one"**  
**Cause you'll never find another one like me**  
**Don't tell me I'm the "one"**  
**Treat me like the "one"**  
**Cause you'll never find another one like me**

**You ain't gotta lie**  
**Already heard so many fairy tales**  
**Just keep it real**  
**It ain't about what you got**  
**It's how you make your girl feel**

**Gucci hoops**  
**Matching boots**  
**See I do this, check the news**  
**I'm a movement**  
**But like I said, I ain't being rude**  
**Respect me for my values**  
**A player is not for me, boo.**

**Look but don't touch**  
**Your game is not enough**  
**If you wanna roll with me boy step it up**  
**I ain't the average girl**  
**You better back on up**  
**You better back on up**

**Ayy Ms. Limited Edition (Limited Edition)**  
**And you ain't gettin none of my attention**  
**Ah, playa just listen**  
**Limited Edition**  
**Come on (edition) Come on (edition) Come on**

**Don't tell me I'm the "one"**  
**Treat me like the "one"**  
**Cause you'll never find another one like me**  
**Don't tell me I'm the "one"**  
**Treat me like the "one"**  
**Cause you'll never find another one like me**

**If you wanna be with me**  
**I gotta be the only one**  
**And if you wanna be my baby**  
**You gotta treat me like I'm one of a kind**  
**Show me that I'm special**  
**If you wanna be all mine**  
**Ooh!**

**Ayy Ms. Limited Edition (Limited Edition)**  
**And you ain't gettin none of my attention**  
**Ah, playa just listen**  
**Limited Edition**  
**Come on (edition) Come on (edition) Come on**

**Don't tell me I'm the "one"**  
**Treat me like the "one"**  
**Cause you'll never find another one like me**  
**Don't tell me I'm the "one"**  
**Treat me like the "one"**  
**Cause you'll never find another one like me'**

"Ok that was Gravity 5." The announcer said as we heard the crowd cheer. "No let`s slow it down." He said and then it started playing a slow song. I saw Stevie and Zander head out to dance along with Nelson and Grace.

"Hey need someone to dance with?" I heard someone ask.

"Yeah." I answer to find Kevin.

"May I do the honor?" He asked bowing. I nodded and we danced.

"So what do my heart beater have for me today?" I smirked as I watched him blush.

"Oh you know about that?"

"Yes I figured it out while I was introducing you guys on stage."

"Well-" He started but I cut him off by my lips on his.

"Thank you." I said lying my head on his shoulder.

**There you have it folks a Kavin orginal. Also the heart beater name was cristaltop Idea.**


End file.
